


Flash(wave) Mob

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cock Cages, Len is Sir Not-Appearing-in-this-Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, more chapters come when I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: When the cat's busy, the mice get bizzay!*contains no mice fucking or cats, only vague allusions to its parent fic*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Hard Cash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059836) by [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 



> It's not necessary to read Cold Hard Cash in order to understand what's happening here, but why wouldn't you read it??? It's freakin' awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the enablers, gif posters, cheerleaders, and cheesemongers in the Discord :) Forgive me for forgetting who said what. Feel free to scream at me if you'd like your name in the notes.

Three fingers fucked Barry until he began begging to come.

“Sorry, Red,” Mick squeezed the base of Barry’s cock. “Cold told me loud and clear that you’re only getting off with him.”

Barry mewled for mercy, “Please, Mick, please!”

“Nope,” Mick popped the P.  His smoky chuckle tingled Barry’s ears as Barry’s frustrated moan tingled Mick’s ears.

Other than that stipulation, Len gave Mick free reign over Barry’s punishment, so Barry better not have been planning to sit any time soon.

Mick got up and moved Barry off his lap, keeping those masterfully chiseled hips raised with a pillow that felt like hell against a livid cock.  Barry squirmed and squealed.  Mick gripped his ass, calming Barry down through rigorous kneading.

When Barry sighed, melted from Mick’s ministrations, that’s when Mick struck, struck, and struck again, painting those pale cheeks pink before bringing some color to Barry’s thighs, too.  Yips tumbled out of Barry alongside shuddered, needy noises.  Precum bubbled out of his cock.

“Would love to help you out, Red,” Barry yelped when Mick gave his sore ass a few affectionate pats, “but them’s the rules!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this AU’s version of Mick has successfully made his way into a particular character’s good graces ~~and folds~~ , I like to think that this particular Buck’s busty alien queen hails from a frigid planet.
> 
> And hell yeah Mick’s wearing his glasses in this.  Who am I to deny a fandom their glasses?

Mick petted Barry’s hair as he edited his novel.  He had the boss’s boy trussed up, spread eagle, and writhing against a toy that wouldn’t let up against his by now battered prostate.

“Miiiick!” Barry’s noises fueled his imagination as Buck pleasured his queen.

“Rules still stand, Red,” Mick fixed some typos with earth-shattering clacks of his keyboard.  Boss Cold had rewarded a job extremely well done with a laptop built onto a typewriter so Mick would have the best of both worlds: that satisfying feeling of beating keystrokes into submission and the ability to whip drafts into shape.

He even let Mick borrow his boy to cure his writer’s block.

“Mick! Mick, please!”

“Nope.”

“Miiiick!!!”

Mick smirked as he handed him the key to his cock cage, knowing fully well Barry was too tied up to reach it.

Barry groaned in frustration.  His writhing got wilder when Mick dialed up the toy.

Mick savored the sight and sounds before clack clack clacking away.  Barry wasn’t busty enough to be the queen, and his biceps were toothpicks compared to Buck’s, but Mick’s imagination filled him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A present for Kat is never late, nor is it early, it arrives precisely when it means to!

Barry’s pillow was damp, his cheeks were puffy, and he sniffled.  An emergency came up that Len couldn’t ignore.  It tore them both up that Len had to leave.  If it was anything else, Len would let Central burn rather than abandon Barry today, yet it wasn’t anything else.  Lisa was in pre op—probably surgery by now.  Barry would’ve gone with him, but Len wanted him here where he knew he was safe.

Safety sucked.

Barry’s gaze snapped to the door when Mick barged through it, not knocking as always.

“Fine mornin’ ya picked to mope, Red.”

“Hey, Mick,” Barry mumbled. “Hear anything about Lisa?”

“Nothin’ you don’t already know,” Mick patted Barry’s leg and shucked off his Henley.

Barry gave him a confused hum, yet his eyes flew to where Mick was unbuttoning his jeans.  Mick left them alone and smiled at him, “Guess who Boss Cold asked to take care of the birthday boy?”

Barry’s flush sprawled across his chest.

“Uh, uh...” Barry bit his lip.

“C’mon, Red,” Mick cupped him through his briefs: the only layer he had. “It’ll be stress relief, if nothin’ else.  And don’t doubt Boss Cold’ll give ya somethin’ himself once Goldie’s in the clear.”

Mick grinned when Barry’s blush crawled all the way down his chest.  Mick hummed appreciatively after Barry’s cock sprang out of the now tossed aside briefs.

“Guess what, birthday boy?” Mick stepped out of his pants, not needing to fiddle with boxers since he’d gone commando as prep for this. “Boss Cold says you can come any time ya want.”

“He did???” Barry sparked with interest, clearly wary for the catch.

It made Mick chuckle as he settled between Barry’s thighs, “Uh-huh. No catch.  Boss Cold wants his boy taken extra special care of today.”

“Yeah?”

Mick hadn’t even put a finger in him, yet Barry was already shuddering.  Mick watched him as he lathered his fingers in lube.

Mick swirled his finger around Barry’s rim.  The warming lube mined gasps and made him flex his abs.

“Thought you’d like that, Red.  It’s my favorite,” Mick slid another finger in slowly enough to get Barry squealing.

“OhgodthankyouMick!”

A third finger got him curling his toes and clutching the sheets.  One hand reached down to stroke himself, but Mick lightly batted it away.

“Let me.  Imma give you everything you want, birthday boy.”

Barry was _oh god_ whimpering _fuck_ , breath shaky and ragged—then a pleasured burst when Mick found his prostate.  Barry got louder and squirmier as Mick dragged gentle circles against it.

Just as slowly, gently, and steadily, Mick replaced his fingers with his cock.  Barry’s green eyes darkened as Mick filled him up, clearly waiting for Mick to fuck him into the mattress, but he’d cooked up something much more exquisite for the Boss’s boy.

Mick stroked him and kept him stuffed with his cock.  Mick watched him get worked up just from that.  He used his free hand to keep Barry’s hips still.

Barry was warm and snug around Mick, squeezing just so as Mick drove him wild with measured strokes.

“Mick, Mick, please!”

Barry kept on pleading for Mick to pound him into the mattress.  Mick smirked and told him he’d do just that... another time.  Barry groaned: not enough frustrated him even more than nothing at all!  All his little noises were fun!

Mick leaned down to bite Barry’s neck—not enough to mark him; Boss Cold would never let Mick hear the end of it if he did—and Barry, desperate for anything, came between them, gluing them together.

Barry shuddered beneath him and squeezed Mick’s dick, but Mick didn’t come.  Barry gave him another confused sound.  Mick patted Barry’s thigh as he withdrew, “This is for you, Red.”

Mick smirked down at him before licking up Barry’s cum.  He eventually shared the taste through a kiss.  Barry whimpered and licked at Mick’s lips, following him when Mick parted.

“Happy birthday, Red,” Mick said before kissing him again as slowly as sweetly as he’d been with him thus far that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
